


Piercing

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon (Manga) - Fandom
Genre: Dorks, Emperor is a good boyfriend, Emperor loves to spoil Gloves, Fluff, Gloves gets ear piercings, M/M, fluff with implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Gloves isn't really sure why he got his ears pierced but he hopes Emperor likes them.





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennarcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/gifts).



Gloves wasn't really sure what exactly motivated him to get his ears pierced. It wasn't exactly a trend everyone was fussing about and he never really was the kind of squid to wear jewelry because he wanted to.

If Gloves was really honest it was impulsive decision he had made while going out on a shopping date with Emperor awhile back. Emperor had made a comment on how nice one of the models looked in an Enperry advertisement who oh so happened to be promoting a new line of earrings. Although the comment could have been seen as just that, _a comment_ , Gloves couldn't help but ponder over it late at night like the world depended on it.

Now, Gloves liked to credit himself as not so easily swayed by Emperors opinions, which was _totally_ true and not some lie he liked to tell himself. _Shut up._ Yet here he was in front of his mirror staring at his own reflection and being self conscious about what his boyfriend would think like a girl going on her first date. He really was pathetic sometimes. Could you blame him though? He was dating the freaking king of turf here, who although insisted that Gloves was perfect just the way he was probably still nit picked at every minor detail Gloves couldn't perfect. Okay maybe that was a stretch but maybe it isn't, who knows. Gloves shook his head as he tried to clear his mind and after a few more minutes of just staring at himself Gloves finally picked up the metal studs the shop had given him from the small counter under him and gently placed them in.

“Huh….not bad.”

They were small and barely noticeable, of course, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t find them rather….cool actually. Now the only problem was hoping everyone else found it just as cool as he did, and more specifically the very squid who had made him self consciously take the decision.

But what if he seriously doesn't like it?

Gloves ran a hand through his tentacles in frustration at the mere thought of Emperor disapproving of his decision. He kinda wished he hadn’t impulsively gotten them that very same afternoon and instead talked it over with Emperor first just to make sure he would at least not hate them.

He was just the sharpest tool in the shed wasn’t he?

After a few more stares in front of his mirror and rechecking his normal outfit the green inkling grabbed his keys and left his small home hoping to catch the next train to his boyfriends home.

* * *

"Hey Prince! How are you little man?"

Gloves always loved visiting his boyfriend and his little brother Prince at their home….well it was actually a mansion but who cares about that right? He was always greeted so warmly whenever he stopped by for a visit and that's what matters. After Prince released Gloves from his tight hug the smaller inklings eyes immediately drifted over to the metal studs on his ears and gasped in obvious surprise.

"Wow Gloves! You got your ears pierced!" Prince awed at Glove's ears as he gave them a closer look, touching the small studs with his thumb.

"Yeah sure did," Gloves sheepishly smiled before rubbing his neck awkwardly, "You think Emp will like em? He hasn’t seen them yet." Gloves knew he probably looked like a total loser asking Prince a stupid question like that but it was killing him to know, heck it was the whole reason he was here, to find out if his boyfriend thought they were fresh.

"Well I like them," Prince smiled warmly at him like he always did, "Maybe you should ask him yourself to see what he thinks. He's in his room."

Gloves sighed and thanked the younger squid before heading to the upstairs section of their home. He'll never stop wondering how their parents keep the house always the same pure white or make the floors look clean enough to eat off them and he would probably never stop getting lost in it either. Luckily Gloves knew this particular hallway well enough to navigate himself to the master bedroom of Emperors. He quietly opened the white door and just as quietly shut it behind him. The green inkling spotted the back of his boyfriends yellow tentacles sitting at his desk most likely lost in the world of whatever book he was reading.

Gloves couldn’t help but let a childish smirk form on his face as he walked over to the yellow inkling and hugged him from behind surprising him.

"Guess what fresh squid decided to pay his boyfriend a visit?" Gloves could hear a small chuckle escape Emperors lips as he turned his chair to face him and pull the green inkling onto his lap. Emperor was wearing his white arrowband reading glasses, his coat hanging off to the side in a hanger leaving him in his simple black undershirt. Gloves gently took off Emperor's glasses and placed them down on his desk.

"You always look like a total dork wearing them." Gloves laughed as Emperor chuckled with him and pulled him closer.

"Now, now Gloves,” Emperor chided as he held Glove's face with one of his hands and traced his thumb over the inklings lips, “is that any way to great your king?"

Gloves rolled his eyes playfully before leaning in to meet Emperors lips in a soft kiss. Gloves couldn’t help but smile and relax into the kiss feeling Emperor smirk right back at him before pulling away.

Cod how he hated how easily Emperor made him feel weak to his knees.

“To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? I don’t remember having-” Before Emperor could continue his eyes drifted to Gloves’ ears turning his relax expression to one of surprise.

Crap, Gloves had forgotten momentarily why he was here for.

"O-oh um...." Gloves instinctively grabbed his ears to hold the little stud away from Emperors view. "I got my ears pierced a while ago and I’m barely showing them off today and I…..uh wanted to show you!" Gloves nervously explained forcing a laugh while he looked at Emperor for any sign of a reaction or response. Sadly he got neither.

"What do you....what do you think?"

Emperor stared at the studs for way longer than Gloves thought he would even going as far to hold them with no sign of a reaction other then his usual analytical eye and Gloves suddenly realized that maybe he did make a mistake getting the piercings.

"You don't….like them?"

"Hmm...." Emperor hummed lost in thought neither confirming nor declining Gloves' question "Come with me." Emperor stood up carrying Gloves with him to the door before putting him down and grabbing his wallet and putting on his white eminence jacket. Gloves looked at him confused as the taller squid rushed out the door.

"Huh?"

* * *

The two inklings sat in Emperors car in an eerie silence as Gloves practically tried to keep himself from having a mental breakdown. Where was Emperor taking him? He had brought his wallet with him, was he going to take him to a doctor to fix his piercing? Was that even possible?

"Hey uh Emp-"

The car suddenly stopped as Emperor parked the car outside an expensive looking store. Emperor got out and opened the door for Gloves to get out as well. Emperor continued to say nothing as he walked in the store after holding the door out for Gloves to enter through. Once inside the store, Gloves finally realized where Emperor had taken him.

"Hello welcome to Ennarcia Jewelries how may I help you?"

Ennarcia Jewelries? That was the most expensive jewelry store in all of inkopolis!

"Yes, I want to see your finest stud earrings, I want the best of the best showered in diamond or gold it doesn't matter I just want to see the best pairs you have." Emperor commanded in his kingly tone his dominance of any situation showing full force. The employee nodded as she jotted Emperors request on her notepad.

"We'll gladly select some pairs for you sir. What is your price range?"

"Unlimited."

Gloves choked on his own spit. The employee fiercely nodded as she instructed another employee across the store to bring out their best earrings under Emperors request.

Hey uh, Emp what are you doing exactly?" Gloves finally managed to swallow his shock to ask as he held onto Emperors arm. Gloves stood there dumbfounded and unsure of what to do, he always felt so out of place whenever Emperor dragged him to these stores and always felt dirt cheap whenever his boyfriend naturally asked for the best without having to worry about the price.

"I'm buying you earrings to replace the ones you're wearing, what else could I be doing?" Emperor smirked cooly as he led the two to where the employee was gathering their choices.

"At Ennarcia's!? Emp this place is crazy expensive!"

"Only the best for you love, you deserve to wear diamonds on your ears not some cheap metal." Emperors smirked softened as he kissed the top of Gloves head.

"But-"

"Here we are sir!" The employee interrupted as she laid out for them five different pair on the glass counter. Gloves stared in awe, they were all absolutely gorgeous.

"Go on, pick whichever you'd like." Emperor insisted as he placed a hand around Gloves waist. Gloves could feel his hand shake as he stared at the well crafted jewelry. The studs were all beautiful but the ones that caught his eye was the pair in the middle. A square diamond that seemed to glow in the light, it was simple and not as dramatic as the others but Gloves found its simplicity a virtue. He must have stared at the pair a little too hard because Emperor picked one of the studs and hovered it where his piercing was.

"Ah! Our princess cut diamond stud! Truly a simple yet sophisticated piece." The employee smiled as she showed a picture of the said earrings with the details on where it was made and how much it was worth.

"Do you like them Gloves?" Emperor asked him as he smirked wider at the blush forming on his face.

"I uh-well how could I not Emp they're.... they're beautiful." Gloves couldn't help but smile as he twirled the held the studs in his palm.

"We'll take them."

* * *

The two inklings arrived back at Emperors mansion 30 minutes later and made their way quickly back to Emperor's room. Gloves sat down on his bed and nervously fiddled with his thumbs as the feeling guilt slowly sank in the back of his mind. He never did feel it was fair when Emperor bought him such nice and luxurious gifts while Gloves struggled to even buy him a meal it really made him feel like things were one sided.

"They really shouldn't have wrapped them up you were going to wear them right now anyway." Emperor sat down next to the green inkling and undid the white bow on the black box. The earrings sat there perfectly waiting to be used.

"Now, let's get these horrific things out your ears."

Gloves sat patiently as Emperor replaced the metal studs he had with his brand new diamond studs.

"There we go, absolutely beautiful." Emperor complimented as he moved Gloves face with his thumb and index finger to make Gloves face him. Gloves couldn't help but let a giggle escape from his somber mood.

"Yeah they are really nice." Emperor laughed and shook his head.

"I was talking about you love."

Gloves knew his face was practically flaring up and he couldn't help it.

"I'm really sorry you didn't have to go out of your way to buy me these even though they are really cool."

"Nonsense, you don't need to apologize I wanted to buy you those earrings because I knew you would like them." Emperor dragged the green inkling into his lap and pressed him closer to his body.

"I love spoiling you Gloves you should know that by now, seeing you wear the things I buy you...." Gloves couldn't help but shiver as Emperor teasingly licked his earlobe, "lets just say it makes my day." Gloves smiled and gave Emperor a tighter hug, he’d make it up to Emperor one of these days but at least his words made Gloves feel a little bit better.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you liked them huh? Why did you make me worry back there?" Gloves asked and wrapped his hands around Emperors looking at him confused.

"They look hot." Emperor admitted shamelessly, "And they looked amazing on you when I first saw them but those hunks of metal were not doing you justice. So I decided to buy you ones worthy to be on your ears" Emperor chuckled lightly as he continued to eye the diamond studs, "I think you might just start a new trend."

"You really think so?" Gloves laughed, "I'll post a pic on inkstagram later, we'll wait and see."

"Yes, yes.” Emperor rolled his eyes knowing fully well of Glove’s fascination with inkstagram, “but I'm not done with you just yet." Emperor smirked wickedly as he slipped a hand under Glove’s shift and roamed the green inklings chest making Gloves smirk right back.

"Why do you always get so excited so quickly?" Gloves laughed smacking Emperor playfully.

"I have the freshest squid in inkopolis sitting in my lap and letting me spoil him, how could I _not_ get excited." Emperor smirk grew tenfold once Gloves began to unbutton his white jacket.

"Shut up and kiss me." Gloves laughed before falling back on the bed on top of Emperor in a flurry of kisses.

* * *

Turns out Gloves really did begin a trend because his selfie in bed with a sleeping Emperor next to him became viral in a matter of hours after posting the next day. Emperor did become annoyed that he was drooling in the picture but quickly forgave Gloves once he invited his little brother and him out to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love letter to Ennarcia for filling up this tag with amazing works I will help in the cause with this fic as my introduction! If any of you guys have ideas for fics please comment down below I have several ideas in mind for fics about fluff (and smut) with these two dorks thank you for reading and please check out Ennarcia here on AO3! If there are any grammar mistakes or awkwardly word sentences please tell me I would appreciate it thank you ^^


End file.
